


Did Chopin Write Chopsticks?

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [72]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Music, Orchestra, Romance, too cute for words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Richie decides to pull out all the stops in order to surprise Angie.





	Did Chopin Write Chopsticks?

Richie had been acting very suspicious recently and Angie was determined to find out why. Even though they’d only been officially dating for just over a week she’d picked up on some of his behaviors. They’d been seeing each other about half a year, after all, although neither of them had really realized that what they were doing would constitute as dating. When she finally said something a couple weeks ago that much had become very clear.

Angie couldn’t help but jump to the very worst conclusions about Richie’s recent demeanor. Maybe he’d been seeing someone else? Maybe he was very sick but didn’t want to tell her? Of course, she knew deep down that was ridiculous, but she worried nonetheless. It was killing her to know what was going on in that head of his.

Finally, it was Richie himself who put Angie out of her misery. 

“I have something for you,” he said one evening. 

Richie tended to take the train down from the City just about every weekend and this weekend had been no different. 

“Oh?” Angie asked. 

“Yeah, I mean I know you have concert tonight but still,” Richie shrugged.

 

“But?”

Richie grinned, “Well, your surprise is in the concert hall anyway.”

“Now you have my curiosity piqued,” laughed Angie. 

“Can you be patient?” Richie asked.

“Me, patient?” Angie snorted.

“Well at least try,” chuckled Richie. 

 

“We’ll see,” Angie smirked.

Of course, it was Richie’s own fault for telling her about the impending surprise so much time before it would be revealed. Angie kept herself occupied until her call time bugging Richie about it and he kept distracting her with kisses. Not that she minded, she decided she really liked kissing Richie. Plus he always seemed to smell like cinnamon. Now she was in the back with the rest of the orchestra getting ready for the evening's performance. The featured piece was Samuel Barber’s Opus 38 for piano and orchestra, but it would be until the second half of the concert. For the first half, the piano wasn’t the focal point, but rather an accompaniment to the orchestra. 

 

Angie was able to focus but when she wasn’t playing she had to be careful and not get lost in thoughts about what Richie had planned.  
She’d never been so glad for a concert to come to a close. 

As they were getting ready for their last piece of the evening their conductor was about to speak about the piece. Angie had heard all of this before so her attention drifted a little.

Then, something caught her attention. 

“...not what is written in your programs,” the conductor was saying. 

Angie’s back straightened and she looked towards him. A different piece? She didn’t have any other music with her. 

“This piece was written by one of our own,” The conductor continued, “and it was arranged for orchestra by several other orchestra members.”

Angie was beginning to feel like she hadn’t gotten a memo of some kind.

“I would like to thank someone in the audience for this idea for tonight’s concert.”

Angie peered our into the crowd trying to figure out what was going on.

“So a big thank you to Richard Price.”

Angie’s mouth popped open in shock.

“How...” Angie’s tone was soft, she’d only ever shown Richie her compositions once or twice.

“And although she wrote the original solo music,” the conductor continued, “Richie has requested that we dedicate this orchestration to our wonderful pianist Angelica Hamilton.”

Angie felt her cheeks grow warm. The conductor turned to face the the orchestra as the clapping settled. And Angie felt a little helpless just sitting there with nothing to play.

It was absolutely breathtaking to hear her piece, her composition that came from her heart, come to life. It was one of her older pieces, something that she’d actually started writing right after Philip was shot and had completed by the time she was headed off to college. She rarely shared her music so she never thought this day would come. It was more than she could have possibly imagined.

Happy tears welled up in her eyes and she closed them to let the music wash over her. 

At the end of the concert Angie made a mad dash to the lobby desperate to find Richie. She practically tackled him in a hug, showering his face with kisses. 

“Thank you,” she said between kisses, “that was wonderful!”

“I’m glad you liked it,” Richie laughed holding her close.

“I can’t believe you put that all together without me figuring it out,” Angie said, “I keep my sheet music locked away. Wait a minute,” her eyes narrowed, “how’d you get into my music?”

“After you passed out one night,” Richie admitted, “and used my mad forensics to make it look like it never happened,” he added.

“Sneaky,” said Angie, approval in her tone.

“Glad you approved,” Richie leaned in to kiss her again.


End file.
